1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleansing compositions suitable for use in personal cleansing applications, and in particular make-up removal applications, which not only impart superior cleansing properties, but also which are relatively non-irritating and thus suitable for use by people having sensitive skin and dyes. This invention is further related to a composition for effectively delivering and/or depositing various benefit agents into and onto the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cosmetics such as make-up, e.g. lipstick, mascara, foundation, and the like, leave an oil-containing residue on the skin surface that cannot be removed easily by facial cleansers containing conventional soaps. One reason is that such soaps are unable to effectively emulsify or solubilize such oils, which is why many make-up remover compositions have included an oil base as a major component. For example, European Patent No. 370856 discloses a non-foaming makeup remover system comprised of a surfactant-containing water phase that remains physically separated from a cosmetic oil-containing oil phase unless shaken. Disadvantageously, such oil-containing removers also suffer from a tendency to deposit an oily residue or film on the user's skin.
Various attempts have been made to produce stable, oil-free makeup removers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,641 discloses an oil-free, stable, non-irritating, single-phase makeup remover comprised of 50 percent to 98 percent of cyclomethicone along with a mixture of esters. However, not only is it economically disadvantageous to use such a large amount of cyclomethicones, but because of their highly volatile nature, cyclomethicones cannot be packaged easily using conventional cosmetic packaging.
Another reason that make-up cannot be removed by conventional soaps is the fact that such soaps are incapable of removing the binders in the make-up. These binders tend to increase the make-up's resistance against sebum and water as well as its overall adhesiveness to the skin. In addition, various polymers, which are similarly difficult to remove, are also employed in hair cosmetics for the purpose of protecting the hair or providing the hair with body.
It would be desirable to have a stable, economically-feasible composition that could not only effectively remove the residue from sebum as well as the residue from make-up and hair-protecting agents, but also impart a pleasant, non-oily “after-feel” to the skin and hair. It would also be desirable to create such a composition having a low degree of ocular and skin irritation. It would further be desirable to create such a composition that is capable of depositing various active agents into and onto the skin.